Life in a Fantasy
by TwilightFacts
Summary: Una tarde de invierno la vida de Kristen y Ness cambió para siempre. 11 años después se enfrentan a las consecuencias de la fama, del amor, y de las decisiones que tomaron sus padres. Robsten, Twilight, McFly y 50 Shades unidos en un fic que no se quedará corto y que es de todo menos decente.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Una tarde invernal, mientras que Ness hacia los deberes, Kristen estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mirando las gotas de agua que resbalaban por la ventana. De repente sonó el estridente ruido del teléfono, sacando a Kristen de su mundo. Ya que esta acababa de volver al mundo real, Ness se levantó, enfadada, a coger el teléfono. Le puso una mueca a Kristen antes de contestar.

-¿Diga? –Dijo la vocecilla infantil de Rennesme.

_-Niña, ¿Esta tu padre en casa? –_La voz distorsionada y ronca que se escuchaba por el teléfono le dio miedo a Irene que poniendo su mano en altavoz del teléfono decidió que hablara su hermana mayor.

-Kris… Toma.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó levantándose del alfeizar de la ventana, acercándose a su hermana.

- Nu se… - Le pasó el teléfono a Kristen, que lo cogió con una mueca y respondió.

_-_¿Dígame?

-_Niñas, no estoy para perder el tiempo, ¿está tu padre en casa? –_ Kristen miró con asombro a su hermana pequeña y decidió responder de la misma forma borde que la persona que estaba al otro lado.

-¡No! ¿Quién es? ¿Le doy algún recado?- Soltó burlonamente. En ese momento colgaron el teléfono. Al Kristen intentar averiguar quien había llamado, descubrió que era un número oculto- Que tío mas raro. –Se encogió de hombros y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Ness que la miraba desde el sofá rodeada de libros.

-No lo se… Quería hablar con papá, no dijo quien era y llamaba desde número oculto.

-Muy raro.

La tarde continuó entre deberes y comentarios sin sentido por parte de Renesmee que con solo 9 años quería buscarle sentido a todo, hasta a lo más estúpido como "¿POR QUÉ EL CIELO ES AZUL?". Cuando menos se lo esperaban sonó el timbre de la puerta y Ness con su característico "Yo abro" corrió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa, pensando que serian sus padres que llegaban antes de tiempo del trabajo. Giró la llave y tiro del pomo de la puerta. Lo que menos se esperaba era a cuatro señores con traje de policía y cara seria mirándola fijamente. Con un hilillo de voz Ness, que seguía agarrada al pomo con los ojos desorbitados, consiguió llamar a su hermana a la vez que pensaba "¿Qué habría hecho ahora Kris?"

-¿Qué pasa? –Kristen corrió a la entrada asustada por la voz de su hermana, pero se paró en seco cuando vio el panorama. Dubitativa se acercó a los policías e Renesmee se escondió detrás de ella.

-¿Sois las hijas de John y Jules Stewart? –Dijo uno de los policías.

-Si, ¿Por qué? –Respondió Kristen dubitativa.

-Ha pasado algo muy grave. Debéis acompañarnos al hospital.

##########################

En este fanfic es de Robsten. No solo la trama va a estar relacionada con eso, también vamos a jugar en diferentes campos. Kristen y Ness no han tenido una vida facil y se verán involucradas en muchas cosas a lo largo de la historia.

Este fic va a ser Rated M asi que abstente de leer si lo deseas, nosotras avisamos. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura casualidad, ya que va a ser todo ficción

La historia sera larga, posiblemente hagamos descansos a lo largo de ella. Aceptamos sugerencias y opiniones.

Solo pedimos que esperéis a leer varios capítulos para decidir si os gusta o no.

Intentaremos subir capítulos regularmente, si es posible uno a la semana, pero todo depende de las cosas que tengamos que hacer y de si nos bloqueamos o no a la hora de escribir.

Creo que de momento no tenemos mucho más que decir... Ya tenemos escrito el siguiente capítulo, solo falta retocarlo. Intentaremos hacerlos largos.

Gracias por leer a todos.

Un saludo.

TwilightFacts


	2. Nuevo comienzo

**NUEVO COMIENZO**

Kristen POV

En los brazos de la persona con la que menos pensaba que acabaría intentaba volver a dormir. Había sido una noche plena hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Y aun así, eran las siete y ya estaba despierta –me había acostumbrado al horario del trabajo-. Me giré entre sus brazos para poder apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y acurrucarme a él intentando volver a dormir. Ni se inmutó de mi movimiento, pero inconscientemente me apretó más a él. Besé su pecho frío y cerré los ojos intentando volver a conciliar el sueño…

Veinte minutos después seguía despierta. Suspiré y volví a removerme lentamente entre sus brazos para no despertarle.

Recordé una táctica que usaba de niña para volver a dormir, y no, no era contar corderitos. Mentalmente empecé a rememorar lo que había sucedido para que yo hubiese acabado en L.A, con el hombre de mis sueños y el mejor trabajo que podía pedir. Todo comenzó cuando yo solo tenía 18, hace 4 años…

FLASHBACK

Esperaba impaciente junto a un centenar de personas mi turno. Sentada en el suelo, agarrándome las rodillas y volviendo a repasar mentalmente el monólogo que me pedían que interpretase.

Gracias al valor y la ilusión que me habían enfundado mis amigas podía estar ahora mismo en ese pasillo rodeada de personas que al igual que yo se morían de los nervios –algunos más que otros- . Muchos caminaban de un lado al otro, otros temblaban, otros tenían tics nerviosos… Y así hasta llegar a mí –el número 98- que simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados y me daba ánimos a mí misma.

Llevaba ya cuatro horas sentada en ese duro suelo y no había visto otra cosa que no fuesen ataques de ansiedad, personas nerviosas, algunas hasta llegar al punto de histeria, y desilusiones por parte de los que no habían conseguido el papel –Puesto que los seleccionados no salían por la misma puerta por la que entraban, y solo unos 12 de 97 lo habían conseguido.

Una voz por megafonía me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, llamaban al número 98… Eso significaba que el 97 había conseguido el papel… Eso significaba que me tocaba a mí. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Me levanté, me sacudí los pantalones vaqueros y me alise la camisa blanca, prestada por Maddy -mi mejor amiga-, junto con las botas, ya que yo era más de Converse y sudaderas, y, según ella no me podía presentar así a un casting.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta con un paso un tanto tembloroso y la atenta mirada de algunas personas de la sala. Respiré hondo y aminoré el paso. No pude evitar que todo el miedo que había estado controlando hasta ahora, saliese por todos los poros de mi piel, mezclado con nervios y dudas. A mi mente llegaron todo tipo de pensamientos. ¿Cómo era posible que me escogiesen? Solo tenía la formación básica que me había dado el orfanato –gracias a una generosa subvención-. Vale, no negaba que fuese buena, pero no me veía a la altura de numerosos actores que querían adicionar para la película, sin contar los actores famosos que estaban muchísimo más preparados que el resto. ¿Todavía tenía tiempo de salir corriendo? No, no podía hacer eso, tenía que hacer esto sí o sí.

Agarré el pomo redondeado, volví a respirar hondo y con un dudoso pulso abrí la puerta. Me adentre en una sala oscura y la recorrí con la mirada. Cuatro paredes oscuras sin decoración alguna y una puerta en la pared más alejada. Dos grandes focos apagados estaban a cada lado de una gran "X" blanca pintada en el suelo justo en el centro de la sala –Supuse que debería colocarme ahí-. Por último, delante de la X, una larga mesa repleta de papeles con cuatro grandes sillas dándome la espalda, ocupadas por personas que no llegaba a diferenciar desde mi sitio. Solo escuchaba su murmullo.

Me situé encima de la X y miré al frente esperando a que se decidieran a comenzar con la prueba. Iba a bajar la cabeza y mirarme las manos, pero un recuerdo de mi infancia me invadió y recordé las palabras de mi madre "Cariño, cuando estés en una situación en la que los nervios puedan contigo mantén siempre la cabeza bien alta, demuéstrales que no tienes miedo de nada, que no dudas de lo que estás haciendo." No bajé la cabeza. Respiré hondo y esperé mirando fijamente a un ponto invisible en la pared, repasando mentalmente el monólogo que tenía que interpretar.

No sé si pasaron minutos o segundos, pero se me hizo eterno el tiempo que trascurrió hasta que decidieron darse la vuelta. Reconocí a la primera persona que giró su silla y me miró. Stephenie Meyer –Con el pelo recogido y una chaqueta negra abierta que dejaba al descubierto un jersey blanco-. Bebió un poco de agua, me examinó de arriba abajo, y cuando se encontró con mis ojos pude apreciar un cierto brillo en su mirada. Me quedé quieta, mirando el mismo punto en la pared, a la espera de que dijera algo. Estaba muriéndome en mi interior, la niña que llevaba dentro saltaba de alegría por estar delante de ella, porque ella me hiciese la prueba, mi autora predilecta, una de las mujeres que me había ayudado a superar el infierno que era el orfanato. Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no correr hacia ella y darle las gracias por todo lo que me habían ayudado sus personajes e historias. Observé y capté todo lo que pasaba en ese momento para poder recordarlo toda la vida.

Stephanie se giró y le susurro algo a los demás, que se volvieron a mirarme. Disimuladamente miré a todos ellos. Catherine Hardwicke –supuse- era la mujer que estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa al lado de Stephanie –había firmado la carta que nos habían dado a todos para que pudiésemos adicionar-. Era la directora de la película y yo tenía que reconocer que la primera vez que escuche su nombre fue cuando pedí adicionar. También había empezado a observarme atentamente mientras se subía las mangas de suéter azul que llevaba.

Al otro lado de Meyer se encontraba Melissa Rosenberg, la guionista. La había conocido por la mañana en la cafetería, mientras nos servían el desayuno en la barra. Se había interesado por el libro que estaba leyendo y habíamos acabado entablando una conversación mientras acabábamos de desayunar. Antes de irse me deseó suerte en la audición y me dio algún que otro consejo para evitar ponerme nerviosa. No recuerdo que me dijese algo sobre que ella estaría presente en los castings. Me sonrió mientras anotaba algo en unos papeles. Ese simple gesto me hizo sentir mejor y recuperarme un poco del miedo y los nervios que me habían inundado antes.

Por ultimo miré el otro extremo de la mesa. Un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules observaba atentamente mis movimientos. Se me paró el corazón y creí desmayarme al instante. Robert Pattinson, el mismísimo Robert Pattinson me observaba atentamente. Mi ídolo, mi amor platónico, lo inalcanzable estaba ahí -vestido con una camisa a cuadros grises abierta que dejaba ver otra blanca debajo-, en una cutre sala, observándome a mí.

La sala se desvaneció por completo dejándonos solo a nosotros dos, mirándonos directamente. Si hubiese podido, hubiese salido corriendo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y yo no era consciente de mis actos. Miré detenidamente todas sus fracciones, su pelo enmarañado con algunos mechones sueltos cayéndole por la frente, sus carnosos y rosados labios un poco entreabiertos que incitaban a besarle y sus azules ojos, en los que podías perder durante horas.

Suspire ante el pensamiento de poder ver a ese dios griego todos los días en el set… Pero para eso tenía que conseguir el papel… ¡El papel!

Volví a mundo real y escrute la sala con una mirada rápida antes de volver a concentrarme en él. Solo habían pasado unos segundos, aunque para mí el tiempo se había detenido.

A mi mucho pesar aparte la vista de él, aunque él no la aparto de mí. Intenté concentrarme en lo importante ahora, la audición.

Parecía que todos se habían quedado un poco anonadados a mí después de lo que les había susurrado Stephenie. Todavía nadie se había dirigido a mí y seguían mirándome, aunque taladrándome con la mirada sería una mejor definición para la mirada que me echaban Robert y Stephenie. En un intento de llamar su atención me aclaré la garganta, cosa que pareció surgir efecto. Se revolvieron un poco en sus asientos y apuntaron algo en los papeles que tenían delante.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Nos dices tu nombre, edad y el papel al que vas a adicionar?- Stephenie hablo primera, con una voz decidida.

-Ho… Hola.-Los nervios me traicionaron. "Kristen, así no vas a conseguir nada" me dije a mi misma. Cerré los ojos un segundo y respiré hondo. Tenía que mantenerme calmada- Me llamo Kristen Stewart, tengo 18 años y adiciono para cualquier papel, para el que esté disponible.

-Adelante, tienes 4 minutos. –Esta vez fue Catherine la que incitó a hablar ahora. Respiré hondo por enésima vez y comencé con mi monologo interior.

_Nadie hace caso del agua que va después de la lluvia, cuando vuelve el sol. Poco importa si sobre esa agua hay lágrimas después de haber llorado, por amor, por dolor. _

Claro, alto con emoción y gesticulación, como me habían enseñado, lo mejor que sabía hacerlo. Mientras interpretaba me fijé en las expresiones de mi público, si se podía llamar así. Melissa continuaba con la misma sonrisa de antes, Stephenie parecía ahora más concentrada en mí, me miraba atentamente asintiendo con la cabeza inconscientemente. Catherine no me miraba, apuntaba algo en un papel azul, y Robert seguía observándome.

_El agua se evapora, vuelve al aire, a nuestros pulmones, respirando el viento que sentimos en la cara. Y las lágrimas vuelen a entrar en nosotros, como las cosas que hemos perdido, pero nada se pierde en realidad. Cada segundo que pasa, cada luna que surge no hace más que decirnos ¡VIVE! Vive y ama lo que tú eres, como tú seas, por lo que seas. Mira en lo alto hacia el cielo, cierra los ojos. Y no te canses nunca de soñar. La vida es muy corta para no ser felices juntos_

Conté hasta 10 y cambié a la segunda parte del monólogo. Un añadido que había hecho. Quería mostrar diferentes emociones.

_No, no digas nada. Yo hablaré. ¿Me has echado de menos? Porque yo a ti mucho.  
¿Eres un verdadero tirano sabes?  
Me cuesta estar enfadada contigo, pero esta te la guardo. No te hagas ilusiones.  
Me gustaría hablar pasando del juego... por una vez.  
¿Te gusta mi vestido? Se lo he birlado a mi hermana. Tenía este u otro rojo tipo bomba nuclear o algo así... Debí ponerme ese... lo sé.  
He debido pasarme más o menos tres horas frente al espejo. ¡Pero ha merecido la pena, estoy guapa! Y espero gustarte si no te meto un tortazo.  
¡Espera! Shhhh... Por donde iba...  
El problema es que si me dijeras "me encantas" no podría creérmelo. Ya no se cuando es un juego y cuando es verdad.  
Estoy perdida. ¡Espera,espera! No he terminado.  
Dime que me quieres. Dímelo porque yo jamás me atreveré a decírtelo primero.  
Me daría miedo que pensaras que es un juego.  
__Sálvame, te lo suplico__**.**_

Terminé mi monologo y me felicité a mí misma, nunca me había salido tan bien. Respiré hondo aliviada y esperé pacientemente a que dijeran algo. Melissa susurró algo a los demás que asintieron y me miraron.

-Muy buena interpretación Kristen. –Meyer me felicito- ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Nunca lo había escuchado.

-Lo he escrito yo, de hecho ya hace tiempo. Lo escribí cuando tenía 14 años. –Musité. Mi niña interior hacia volteretas en el aire, Stephenie me había felicitado.

-Pues felicidades otra vez, es muy bueno. –Ahora era Catherine la que hablaba- Pero nos gustaría ver cómo te desenvuelves en un diálogo… -rebuscó en la mesa y sacó varios papeles grapados- ¿Podrías interpretar esto? –se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí, tendiéndome los papeles.

-Claro. –Cogí los papeles y les eche un vistazo por encima- Pe… Pero para un diálogo es necesario dos personas.

-Sí, Robert lo hará contigo. –Catherine le pasó a él otros papeles pero Robert negó con la cabeza, se levantó de su silla, se colocó la camiseta y se acercó a mí, poniéndose muy cerca. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo y se alojó en mi estómago. Me puse más nerviosa si era posible y noté como si me faltase el aire. Como si fuese un reflejo, bajé la cabeza antes de que nuestras miradas se encontrasen y miré el diálogo. Me sabía ese dialogo. Se había infiltrado en internet y me había llegado días antes. Aunque todos decían que era un diálogo base y que seguramente cambiaría, yo con mucha ilusión me lo aprendí de memoria de tantas veces que lo leí. Era la escena donde Edward le decía a Bella que era un vampiro. Sabía cada punto y coma que había en el guion que tenía ahora mismo en mis manos.

En un acto de valentía me acerqué a la mesa y les entregué el guion, viendo la confusión en sus rostros.

-Me sé de memoria esta escena, no lo necesito. –Aclaré. Volví a situarme en mi sitio y me aleje un poco de él. Esta vez tuve cuidado de no mirarle a los ojos desde un principio. Catherine se volvió a levantar y se acercó a mí. Me agarró y me colocó de espaldas a Pattinson, pero muy cerca de él, podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

-Vale, ahora sois Edward y Bella. – Se fue alejando poco a poco hasta volver a su sitio. Sentí su cuerpo muy cerca de mí. Otro escalofrió, esta vez por toda la columna vertebral me recorrió y se unió al que ya albergaba en mi estómago. Me estremecí, cerré los ojos y volví a respirar hondo, tenía que concentrarme en mi papel.

-Eres increíblemente rápido, y fuerte… Tu piel es pálida y fría como el hielo… Tus ojos cambian de color, y a veces, hablas como si fueras de otra época. No bebes ni comes nada, y no sales a la luz del sol. –Con voz tensa y decidida comencé a hablar- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Diecisiete

-¿Cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete?

-Bastante. –Hubo un corto silencio en el que solo se podía escuchar nuestras reparaciones.

-Se lo que eres…-Susurré sin miedo alguno en la voz.

-Dilo… En voz alta… ¡Dilo! –Gritó un poco al final de la frase. Suspire, me tensé y prepare para decir la siguiente frase, la más importante.

-Un vampiro

-¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunto

-No

- Entonces hazme la pregunta más obvia…-Su voz se fue intensificando mientras hablaba- ¿Que comemos? –Estábamos completamente metidos en nuestros papeles. Todavía tenía esa sensación en el estómago, pero las ganas de conseguir el papel aplacaban cualquier cosa en ese momento. Trague y me giré, mirándole a los ojos. Como antes, los dos nos observamos sin apartar la vista. Otro escalofrió me recorrió y se formaron miles de mariposas en mi estómago. Sus ojos azules hacían a cualquiera perderse en ellos. Con un brillo en su mirada dio un paso más hacia mí, invadiendo mí espació personal.

-No me harás daño. –Terminé de decir mientras seguía mirándole embobada. Solo me hacía falta abrir la boca como una tonta. El tiempo parecía haberse parado para nosotros, podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo me pedía que me lanzase a sus brazos. Sentía la química que emanábamos. Por un segundo vi como el matiz de sus ojos cambiaba. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se giró a nuestras espectadoras, que por cierto me había olvidado de ellas. Imité su gesto con desgana, preferiría perderme en esos ojos azules durante horas.

Me quedé un poco confusa e impresionada. Todas tenían una sonrisa tonta en sus rostros y se susurraban cosas. Yo no había hecho una actuación tan buena. Para mi desagrado Robert volvió a su sitio, no sin antes volver a mirarme a los ojos, apuntó algo en un papel que luego pasó a sus compañeras.

Mientras tanto, yo, intentando salir del hechizo que me había echado ese hombre, me quedé quieta mirando mis manos y jugando con mi anillo.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Empecé a contar mentalmente los segundos que pasaban y a respirar hondo para intentar calmar mis nervios, cosa que no logre.

Por fin, al segundo 196 y cambiar por enésima vez el anillo de dedo dejaron de hablar entre sí. Cogí fuerzas y levanté la mirada de mis manos al frente. Todos tenían o intentaban mantener el rostro serio, sobre todo Robert, que se pasó una mano por el pelo y me miro muy seriamente.

-Yo tengo una duda... –Dijo. Las cuatro nos giramos a mirarle, aunque yo era la única que no tenía una mirada asesina dibujada- Stephenie no me mires así, tú le haces preguntas a todo el que entra… Si acepta el papel necesitaremos saber más cosas de ella.

-tienes razón. –Ahora Melissa y Stephenie miraban a Catherine, aunque yo había dejado mi vista fija en Robert- Dejar de hacer eso. -Las reprimió- Kristen, acércate un poco.

Caminé tres pasos hacia delante.

-¿has estudiado alguna vez interpretación? –Preguntó Robert

-Yo… -Titubeé; no quería contarles mi pasado…- desde los ocho años hacia teatro en el colegio. Después en el orfanato me apunté a los talleres de teatro. Y estos dos últimos años, gracias a una subvención el orfanato me puso una buena profesora de teatro. Y desde hace seis meses hasta ahora he estado en una prestigiosa escuela de interpretación a la que accedí gracias a la generosa beca que me ofrecieron cuando actué en la última obra del orfanato. – Vi los rostros ahora curiosos de mis "jueces" en este momento.

-¿Orfanato? No pone eso en la ficha que rellenaste para el casting. –Catherine habló- Aunque la verdad con el potencial que tienes da igual donde hayas estudiado. Ya nos contaras algún día como acabaste allí. –Los demás asintieron- Robert, ¿esto te parece suficiente o quieres hacerle alguna pregunta más?

-No es nada malo saber cosas de mi futura compañera de cámara. –Robert negó riendo.

Pestañee e intente procesar lo que había dicho. COMPAÑERA-DE-CAMARA. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Estaba dentro. Mi corazón se aceleró, mis pupilas se dilataron y se me entrecorto la respiración. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la cerré porque ningún sonido salía de ella. No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer. Solo podía pensar en tres palabras "COMPAÑERA-DE-CAMARA". Ni siquiera podía pensar en algo coherente. No reaccionaba.

-Kristen, respira. –me recordó Melissa ofreciéndome un vaso de agua. Recordé que debía respirar. Cogí aire profundamente y acepté el vaso que me ofrecía.

Cuando dos o tres minutos después yo hube estado más calmada. Lo analicé todo espacio y sin prisas. Estaban esperando pacientemente a que dijera algo, pero nada coherente salía de mi boca.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Robert se rio de mi pregunta... ¿O se reía de mí? Las demás me miraban graciosas.

-Kristen… -Comenzó Stephenie- En pocas palabras… Estas dentro.

Volví a quedarme estupefacta. Lo había conseguido. Seguramente sería un pequeño papel como extra o sin mucha importancia, pero estaba dentro. Iba a ser un extra de la saga de libros que se había convertido en un best-seller mundial. Iba a trabajar con mis ídolos, con actores famosos. Eso era un empiece, un pequeño papel en algo muy grande. Tenía que aprovecharlo. Era la mejor oportunidad que me habían dado en la vida. Mi sueño empezaba a cumplirse.

-¿Lo... lo decís enserio? –pregunte todavía anonadada. Volvieron a reírse de mi comentario... o de mi cara, que seguramente sería un poema.

-Sí, muy enserio. Las audiciones por hoy ya han acabado. Ya hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos. Tú eres la última audición de esta película, y tienen razón, lo bueno se hace esperar. –Catherine me miró seriamente. Los demás recogieron algunos papeles y se levantaron se su sitio- Ven con nosotros.

Melissa me agarró de un brazo y tiró de mí hacia la otra puerta. Robert nos sujetó a todas la puerta y pasó el último. Era otra sala, esta vez enorme. De paredes blancas y decorada con cómodos sillones y sofás, pequeñas mesas, cuadros por las paredes, un cáterin en la pared más alejada y varias puertas. Y lo más importante, las personas que había en la sala. Algunos eran chicos y chicos que habían adicionado antes que yo. Pero en su mayoría eran actores conocidos como Taylor Lautner y Ashley Greene. Observé atentamente todos mientras era conducida al centro de la sala por Melissa. Se fueron acercando a nosotros y me observaron. ¿Qué haría tanta gente en unas audiciones?

Recordé que una media hora antes de que yo entrase al casting oí rumores de que habían llamado a todos los del cast para comunicarles algo importante, algo que por supuesto los de fuera no sabíamos.

-Ya tenemos a la última. –Comenzó Catherine.

-¿Quién va a ser? ¿No era que ya no hacía falta más gente? ¿Que solo había que centrarse en el problema? -Preguntó una voz chillona, de alguna chica a la que no alcanzaba a ver.

-Si, por eso os hemos llamado hoy, para comunicaros una mala noticia. No tenemos protagonista. -Antes de que alguien replicase Stephenie continuó- Pero en los últimos veinte minutos hemos encontrado la solución. Esta es Kristen Stewart, la futura Bella Swan.

FIN FLASHBACK

Unos dedos cálidos y suaves que trazaban patrones sin sentido en mi espalda me despertaron. Había conseguido volver a dormir. Medio adormilada besé su pecho y me apreté más a él. Pasó sus manos en torno a mi cintura y me acercó a sus labios, teniendo mejor acceso de los míos, juntándolos en una danza enfermiza y adictiva que encendió y despertó todas y cada una de mis terminaciones. Besé sus labios con pasión, me revolví hasta quedar encima de él y apoye mis manos en su pecho desnudo sin separarme de sus labios. Llevó sus manos hasta mi trasero y yo tiré de su labio inferior como advertencia, mordiéndolo y saboreándolo antes de separarme un poco de él.

-Buenos días. Tiene usted la mano suelta desde muy temprano. –Le susurré al odio mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Buenos días. Si usted no provocase ya de mañanita yo y mi mano nos estaríamos quietecitos.-Me susurró mientras depositaba besos húmedos por mi cuello hasta la base de mi garganta.

-Te... recuerdo que el que ha vuelto a romper mi camisón eres tú. –Gemí por su último beso, ya en un pecho- Por tu culpa estoy desnuda.

-Y… Por… Tu… Culpa…-Seguía torturándome con besos y caricias- Yo… Estoy desnudo. No me parece justo que estuviésemos en desigualdad de condiciones… Además, tú disfrutaste ayudándome a deshacerme de mi ropa… Y no te podrás quejar, que tuviste tres placenteros orgasmos. – Volvió a besar mi boca y yo noté su erección en mi bajo vientre.

-Mmmm… Tienes razón… Sabes cómo hacerme sentir una diosa. –Acaricié su pecho y deslicé mi mano hasta su bajo vientre, acariciándole seductoramente hasta llegar a mi objetivo. Sentí como se tensaba un poco. Acaricié su miembro suavemente, viendo como despertaba y después me levante de encima de el para bajarme de la cama. Vi como su expresión cambiaba del placer a la frustración- Nes y Anna deben de estar a punto de llegar.- le di un último beso desde el borde de la cama.

-Debería ser ilegal que me dejases así.- Refunfuño. Yo le sonreí y me dirigí al baño.

Cuarenta minutos después tenía enfundados unos vaqueros negros y una camisa a cuadros rojos. Me sequé un poco el pelo y Salí del baño. El dormitorio ya estaba recogido. La cama hecha y las ropas que antes estaban desperdigadas por el suelo ahora estaban en una silla. Me acerqué a la mesilla, me puse el reloj y cogí el móvil.

Mientras me acercaba a la cocina llamé a Paul para ver si ya había llegado su vuelo, pero antes de que le diese tiempo a contestar a mi pregunta escuche abrirse la verja de la casa y entrar un coche.

Cambié de rumbo y salí disparada a la entrada.

-¡Cariño! –Grité- ¡Ya han llegado! ¡Están aquí! –Resbalé un poco cuando pase por el salón recién encerado pero pude llegar a la entrada sin ningún daño. Di un último saltito y observe a mi dios aparecer por el camino del jardín, sonriéndome con Bear detrás.

MI HERMANA HABIA LLEGADO.


	3. Sin palabras

**SIN PALABRAS**

Ness's POV

Mi hermana había venido hacía un par de semanas. Después de todos estos años en el orfanato mi hermana había conseguido obtener mi tutela y podía salir de allí. Sabía que mi infancia jamás la podía recuperar, pero gracias a mi hermana podía volver a vivir en un hogar con alguien a quien poder llamar familia. Los tres años que llevaba sola me habían convertido en una persona más madura a mi modo de ver.

Desde que llegué al orfanato no había congeniado muy bien con el resto de niños, pero hubo una chica con la que conseguí encajar a parte de mi propia hermana. Se llamaba Anna Johnson. Ella era mi mejor amiga desde hacía años. Mi hermana había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para tutelarnos a ambas. Si, ya, con 20 años no necesitábamos tutela, pero las normas de este orfanato estaban basadas en la antigua política londinense, donde las mujeres estaban obligadas a tener tutela hasta los 21 años. Por esa razón mi hermana –Que había podido salir a los 18 por una beca- era la única que podía sacarnos de ahí antes de los 21 años.

Volviendo a Anna, ella llevaba en el orfanato toda su vida, y eso había convertido su carácter extremadamente tímido y reservado en su forma de vida, aunque en el fondo no era así. Ambas teníamos la misma edad, y desde que llegué al orfanato con 9 años siempre la había acompañado en sus recitales de ballet tocando el piano. Tenía los ojos azules, la piel tan pálida como la mía y una larga melena castaña. Éramos igual de delgadas pero yo era por una leve diferencia la más alta de las dos.

Al igual que el día que mi hermana y yo comenzamos nuestra vida de huérfanas, llovía en Londres.

Mi hermana me había mandado un mensaje en el que decía que un coche nos recogería para llevarnos a Anna y a mí a Heathrow –El aeropuerto de Londres- y otro nos estaría esperando en LAX –El aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

Terminé de recoger mis cosas al igual que Nuria. Miré por última vez nuestra habitación, ya vacía y me puse el abrigo. Para ser verano hacía frio.

Suspiré y salí de la habitación, detrás de Anna con una sonrisa. No echaría nada de menos este lugar. Como Kristen me había dicho, un Mercedes de color negro nos estaba esperando en la puerta. Nos subimos al coche y comenzamos lo que sería, nuestra última vista a las calles londinenses.

Llegamos al aeropuerto son saber bien que hacer, facturamos y esperamos media hora hasta que el avión estuvo preparado, como nos indicó una amable azafata.

-¿Nerviosa? –Me preguntó Anna con una sonrisa.

-Si un poco, lo normal cuando vas en avión, ¿Y tú? –Dije sentándome en el asiento de al lado de la ventana.

-Menos que tú –Sonrió- te tiembla demasiado la pierna.

Mi pierna derecha temblaba por sí sola, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ya que era un autorreflejo producido por un pinzamiento en la cadera. Cuando era pequeña Kris me enseñó a montar en bici, y al coger velocidad en una cuesta me caí en la acera justo encima de un pivote de hormigón. En su día, no fue más que un moratón en la cadera, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en el signo que reflejaba mis nervios. Empecé a escuchar música mientras miraba las oscuras nubes que cubrían mi querido Londres.

En las 12 horas que duró el viaje a Anna y a mí nos dio tiempo a ver 2 películas, dormir un rato y terminarnos prácticamente un libro de 300 páginas.

Llegamos un poco anonadadas y adoloridas por el viaje, aunque fuese en prima clase. Nos estiramos y en cuanto pusimos un pie en el suelo nos quitamos varias capas de ropa, ya que el calor en LA era bastante alto.

-¡Mira, nuestras maletas! –Exclamó Anna emocionada. Cogimos nuestras maletas y comenzamos a andar sin rumbo por el aeropuerto. LAX era mucho más grande que Heathrow, y todo allí parecía un decorado de película.

- A lo mejor mi hermana ha mandado a un hombrecillo con un cartel que diga Stewart y Johnson –dije sonriendo.

-Si claro, como si fuésemos las actrices mejores pagadas de Hollywood. –dijo de forma sarcástica Aroa para hacerme volver al mundo real. Le lancé una mirada y ella me la devolvió, dándome a entender el mensaje de nuestra extraña conversación.

-Irene… ¿Tu hermana ha hecho una peli? –Dijo parándome en seco delante de un cartel.

-Será… Pero… Me… ¡Uff! –Titubeé. El cartel era de una película, una película de la que su libro que había enganchado. Me costaba entender como el nombre de Kristen stewart, el de mi hermana, estaba junto a otros actores y como podía haber conseguido el papel de Bella en Twilight. Sabía que mi hermana tenía un don para la interpretación, igual que yo para la música o Anna para la danza, pero… ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

Continuamos vagando sin rumbo por LAX. Anna esperaba la llamada de mi hermana y yo no dejaba de pensar en cómo me había ocultado algo así, algo tan importante… Bueno, como había conseguido ocultárselo a el orfanato. De repente un golpe me hizo volver en si al caer al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –Dijo preocupado un chico de ojos azules, con el pelo castaño y de bastante buen fondo físico.

-Sí, tranquilo, no es nada. –Me levantó del suelo- Gracias.

-De nada. -El chico se fue y yo me comencé a atar los cordones de las zapatillas.

-Es de buen ver ¿No? –Dije a Anna, mientras miraba al chico con el que me había chocado. Ella no me contestó y empezó a enrojecer.

Se nos ocurrió salir a la calle, y tal y como habíamos imaginado un hombrecillo trajeado con un cartel en el que se apreciaba mí apellido.

Nos subimos en el Mercedes blanco y bajamos las ventanas para ver las típicas vistas de cualquier película en la que salía Hollywood.

Me hizo gracia el nombre de la urbanización en la que el coche se paró. Se llamaba "Los Feliz". El conductor, que había estado haciendo de guía por todo Hollywood, nos contó que ahí vivía cualquier celebridad americana y que mi hermana se había mudado hacía poco tiempo. Él era uno de sus chóferes, Paul.

-Ya hemos llegado. No se preocupen por las maletas, yo me encargaré de ellas.

-Gracias. –Exclamamos a coro Anna y yo bajándonos del coche.

Bajamos y sin preocupaciones de maletas empezamos a observar la casa, mejor dicho la mansión en la que vivía mí hermana. Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas preguntas, al igual que cuando era pequeña; y como entonces, también sin resolver. Por un momento, pensé en asesinar a mi hermana en cuanto la viera, pero por otro lado quería saber que había sido de ella en los últimos 4 años. Un gran grito y un abrazó fue lo que por segunda vez en el día me bajaba de la nube. Kristen nos abrazaba a las dos y supuse que el grito había sido de Anna y ella. Las abracé fuerte a las dos reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Anna se separó al poco tiempo para que Kristen pudiese abrazarme mejor.

-Enana has crecido.- Me dijo. Y eso que solo hacía dos semanas que no nos veíamos. Me abracé más fuerte a ella todavía y luego la levante un poco del suelo como siempre la había hecho, ya que era un pelín más alta que ella. Había perdido peso desde la última vez que la levanté de esa manera. También había conseguido broncearse un poco, un mérito para ella ya que siempre estaba pálida como el hielo. Nos separamos un poco y le limpié algunas lágrimas traicioneras que caían por sus mejillas. Ella sonrió, me volvió a abrazar y me dio un sonoro beso. La había echado mucho de menos, al igual que ella a mí. No hizo falta que dijésemos nada, solo con nuestra mirada lo decíamos todo. Un precioso perro marrón empezó a saltar a nuestro alrededor, lo que hizo que Aroa se desviase un poco hacia Anna para abrazarla como había hecho conmigo. Acaricié al perro y me agache, para estar a su altura.

-Parece que a Bear le gustas. ¿Renesmee? –Una voz masculina me hizo girarme, al igual que a Anna.

-Si… Por desgracia soy yo. –Me aparté el pelo de la cara y miré a la voz que me hablaba. Creo que eso a lo que llamamos shock me invadió. Un chico alto de ojos azules, pálido y pelo revuelto, con una camisa de cuadros y unos vaqueros ajustados me miraba sonriendo. - Tú… eres… esto… Tú…- No sabía cómo decir el nombre sin parecer una de sus miles de fans histéricas. Aparté un segundo la mirada hacia Anna, que también miraba desorbitada a el chico mientras kristen reía- Mmmm…

-Si la das tiempo conseguirá decir algo coherente. –Dijo Kristen, aunque yo seguía balbuceando. Robert se acercó riendo a mí y me dio los dos típicos besos a modo de saludo.

-Hola, soy Robert, encantado de conocer por fin a la famosa hermana de Kris. –Se giró hacia Anna -ella ya calmada, sonriendo como una tonta- y se dieron dos besos mientras se presentaban. Bear me chupó la cara y yo moví la cabeza a tiempo que me levantaba.

-Espera, espera…-Miré a mi hermana que nos miraba a todos con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro- ¡SALES CON ROBERT PATTINSON! ¡¿Cuándo… TU… EHHH… AGG?!–Grité. Ahora todos rieron mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco. Robert abrazó a mi hermana por detrás y besó su cuello.

-Parece que ha vuelto en si.- Dijo mirándome- Si, sale conmigo, desde hace tiempo…

-Per…

-Irene ya te lo contaré todo mañana. –Kristen nos agarró las manos a Anna y a mí y tiró de nosotras a las escaleras- Ahora te enseñaré todo y podréis descansar. 12 horas de viaje, por mucho que sea primera clase es un poco incordioso. Tu habitación te encantará, da al jardín y desde ella se puede apreciar la naturaleza que rodea Los Feliz ya que es la más alta de la casa. Y la tuya, Anna tiene todo lo imprescindible para una buena bailarina.

Vi como Anna se ponía nerviosa según avanzábamos a la casa. Esto era muy importante para ella, sería su primera casa, su primera familia… Me daba la impresión de que Kristen tenía mucho que contar, pero aun así la abracé fuerte, y recordé lo que me dijo hace un tiempo.

-Yo quiero un perro. – dije muy convencida, esperando que mi hermana cumpliese su promesa. Todos volvieron a reír y yo me sonrojé un poco- Y cuanto antes mejor.

-En cuanto quieras puedes correr a la perrera a por uno o bien comprártelo, pero sé que lo prefieres adoptar, como nosotros hicimos con Bear… Ness, espera al menos a que te enseñe tu cuarto. –Kristen puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que me soltaba de su agarre y caminaba unos pasos en dirección contraria no sin antes reír. Volví donde estaba ella y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Ahh… también hay un piano. Rob suele tocarlo así que siempre está en condiciones de ser usado.

Empecé a sonreír como una niña y cuando atravesamos el umbral no pude contener unas lagrimitas al ver lo feliz que estaba mi hermana y Anna. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a ninguna de las dos sonreír de esa manera, por fin podíamos volver a hacerlo, sin ninguna preocupación.

Kristen's POV

Hacía dos semanas que no veía a mi hermana, podían parecer pocas, pero cuando vives en este mundillo intentas aferrarte fuerte a lo que no está contaminado de celebridad. Eso me pasaba a mí con Ness, era mi bote salvavidas, por eso estaba deseando que llegase este día, ya no tenía que recorrer medio mundo para poder descansar un tiempo de ser el foco de atención, ahora tendría en casa mi salvación.

Hoy había vuelto a ser completamente feliz, ella estaba cerca, mi vida volvía poco a poco a ser como antes, ahora éramos una familia unida, y no desperdigada por el mundo. Ahora podía levantarme todos los días con una sonrisa y por mucho que me mirase al espejo no la borraría, como sucedía antes. Antes cada vez que sonreía recordaba donde estaba metida Irene y esa bonita sonrisa heredada de mamá desaparecía.

Me había jurado a mí misma que nada nos volvería a separar, y que ahora que ya no estaban en esa cárcel la iba a hacer feliz. No podía hacer que su infancia fuese mejor, ya que renesmee ya no era esa pequeña niña rubia y preguntona, pero si podía hacerla feliz a partir de ahora, podía hacerla sonreír todos los días.

Después de presentarlas a Rob y soportar dos pares de ojos que me pedían explicaciones de estos últimos años las enseñamos toda la casa. No pudimos evitar reírnos de sus caras cuando las explicamos todos los lujos que albergaban las tres plantas y los terrenos de alrededor. Todos estábamos disfrutando del momento, y yo no me arrepentía de haber comprado esta casa meses atrás. No hacía falta que lo hubiésemos hablado, habíamos decidido dejar el interrogatorio de tercer grado para mañana, algo que yo agradecía mucho, ya que no sabía cómo Ness reaccionaria, y sería algo que me costaría explicar.

Sus cuartos las había maravillado, el sinfín de muebles, adornos, regalos y ropa que llenaban estos hacían referencia a sus gustos y aficiones.

El cuarto de Ness estaba decorado con motivos musicales, artísticos y animales. Las paredes estaban llenas de notas musicales, pintadas de spray de colores y cuadros divertidos. Tenía un mural lleno de fotos nuestra y de entradas y todo tipo de recuerdos de todos estos años. La alfombra era una gran mancha azul de pelo, tenía un gran escritorio, un sofá, una tele de plasma, un puff, un ordenador, un vestidor más grande que su antiguo cuarto, un baño propio, un montón de peluches de animales y huellas por todas partes… Sin olvidarnos del piano eléctrico. Era el cuarto perfecto para Ness, concordaba con su estilo alocado y artístico. Renesmee pareció estar de acuerdo conmigo, ya que se podía decir que literalmente me tiró a la cama y me abrazó y besó hasta que no tuvimos respiración de la risa. Cuando nos hubimos recuperado pasamos al cuarto de Anna a través del vestidor, que se comunicaba con el de ella. Algo que les pareció perfecto. Su cuarto era todo lo contrario que el de Ness, este cambiaba los colores chillones por blancos y rosas pálidos, las piradas por dibujos de flores y pequeños detalles como un cabecero forjado y un gran ventanal le daba ese toque romántico tan característico de Anna. Su dormitorio transmitía calma, todo con diferencia al cuarto de Ness un lugar para relajarse. Velas, cojines, peluches, fotos de su vida, sillas de madera, cortinas de seda, estanterías llenas de libros, ropa más elegante y vintage, jarrones con flores… Todo era lo ideal para Anna. También tenía su televisión, sofá y ordenador, sin olvidar el rincón con una barra de ballet y todo lo que ella necesitaba para poder bailar. A Anna se le desorbitaron los ojos y empezó a llorar. No pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y susurrarle palabras bonitas al oído como hacía años tras cuando la trataban mal. Anna se merecía todo esto y más.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente contempló un poco su nueva habitación y nos dio las gracias innumerables veces. Anna había sido desdichada toda su vida y esto era algo muy grande para ella.

Una vez tranquilas las enseñamos el resto de la casa, la cocina, los salones, el comedor, los baños y dormitorios de invitados, mi cuarto, el despacho, la biblioteca, el trastero, el garaje, la sala de juegos, la sauna, el gimnasio, el gran jardín, el estudio… Y es que esta casa tenía de todo, era exactamente la casa de nuestros sueños de niñas, tenía todo lo que una noche hace muchos años atrás habíamos apuntado en un papel prometiendo que cuando fuésemos mayores conseguiríamos una casa así… Éramos niñas.

Dejé para el final algo que Rob y yo amábamos, y que seguro que ellas lo harían al instante. Detrás de unas puertas grandes de cristal, en la plata baja se encontraba el "Salón de la música", como lo habíamos bautizado de una forma muy poco ortodoxa. Entramos en la sala con Ness y Anna tapadas los ojos por Rob y yo respectivamente.

-¿Más sorpresas? –Preguntó Ness mientras Rob la colocaba en el centro de la sala, al lado de Anna. Contamos tres mirándonos mientras sonreíamos y les destapamos los ojos. El "salón de la música" parecía sacado en un sueño, suelos de madera, paredes de mármol y todo lleno de cristaleras con varios espejos. En el techo una gran araña que iluminaba la estancia. Un gran piano negro estaba en una lado de la sala esperando a ser tocado, junto a guitaras de diversas formas. Al otro lado del salón –dejando un gran espacio en el centro que hacía las veces de pista de baile- en la parte donde se situaban los espejos había una gran barra de ballet rodeada, al igual que arriba, de cosas dispuestas para ser usadas por Anna. Por último, en una estantería escondida en la pared se encontraba un equipo de música, junto a cientos de miles de CDs y un iPad, que se convertían en lo único moderno de la sala. Las caras de Ness y Anna eran un poema, mandíbulas descolgadas, ojos dilatados y pulso un podo dudoso. Ahora sí que vi algunas lágrimas caer por el rostro de Ness, y Anna intentaba contenerse sin mucho éxito.

-Rob y yo lo solemos usar para ensayar diálogos, a veces junto al resto del cast. Durante el resto del tiempo esta vacío, excepto cuanto tocamos el piano o las guitarras. –sonreí cuando noté ese familiar olor detrás de mí. Robert me besó la clavícula y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura- ¿A qué esperáis? Corred, que lo estáis deseando.

Renesmee corrió al piano y pasó la mano por la tapa reluciente y Anna corrió al sentido contrario, a la barra de ballet, apoyando sus manos en ella como si no lo creyese. Yo cerré los ojos feliz, disfrutando de las caricias de Rob.

-Eres una mentirosilla… -Me susurró- Se te ha olvidado decirles que esta sala tiene otros usos por la noche… Te dije que les gustaría.

Soltamos unas risitas mientras veíamos a mis niñas, ya no tan niñas disfrutas como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Ness absorta en sus pensamientos comenzó a tocar una pieza que ella misma compuso de pequeña, muy alegre y repetitiva, que te hacía aprendértela con rapidez. Hacía años que ella no veía un piano así, en el orfanato solo había un piano eléctrico que muchas veces no funcionaba.

-Hace años que no la escuchaba tocar esa canción. –Le susurré Rob- Desde que murieron no había tocado nada alegre ni aunque se lo suplicase. Solo melodías tristes y lúgubres.

Anna dejó de prestar atención a la barra y se acercó a nosotros, que ahora mirábamos a Ness tocar.

-Nunca la había escuchado tocar algo tan alegre. -Susurró Anna cuando estuvo pegada a mí. Nos quedamos contemplándola hasta que terminó de tocar. Me acerqué a ella y le limpié la cara, ahora bañada en lágrimas.

-Juro que no te volveré a dejar sola, ya no vas a volver a pasarlo mal, no vas a sufrir más. –La abracé y besé el pelo. Vamos a ser una familia feliz, te lo prometo. –La abracé más fuerte contra mi pecho y noté como ella se aferraba a mí- te lo juro


	4. 69

**69: UN NÚMERO PARA UNOS, UNA POSTURA SEXUAL PARA OTROS... PARA NESS UN PERRO**

Ness POV

Después de las miradas que lanzaba a mi hermana en la cena quería una explicación. Quería que me contara todo, que me respondiera a como había sido capaz de ocultarme algo tan importante para ella. Pero por más que mis miradas se perdían en el abismo de las suyas no conseguía respuesta alguna. Si, ya, había dicho que lo dejaría para mañana, pero es que era frustrante…

-Cuanta tensión hay esta noche ¿No? –Preguntó Rob intentando romper el silencio después de que Kristen acabase de recoger los platos con la ayuda de Anna.

-Lo normal, estoy todavía un poco… Bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero. –Reí –Demasiados secretos, pero no la culpo.-Susurré a Rob- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-Ness, ya te lo contaré mañana, ahora es tarde y la historia es larga. –Dijo Kristen saliendo de la cocina con el postre mientras nos repartía una porción a cada uno -tarta de chocolate, mmm… mi favorita- y Anna y Rob empezaban a comer su porción de tarta sin darle importancia a mi pregunta. En ese momento me sentía una niña pequeña de nuevo. La cena en familia me recordó al tiempo de mi infancia en el que Kris y yo éramos felices con nuestros padres.

Era extraño como de la noche a la mañana nos quedábamos huérfanas y abandonadas, y nuestra felicidad desapareció junto con nuestras infantiles ilusiones. Era duro de imaginar y describir el paso por el orfanato, pero no es algo que se le desee a la gente, incluso a tus enemigos. Durante esos años parecíamos perros en la perrera. Todos esperábamos que una familia nos adoptara, pero al igual que ocurría en el reino animal, solo elegían a los niños más pequeños, y a los que teníamos de nueve en adelante… Nos dejaban de lado. Todos en el orfanato temíamos la llegada de los veintiún años, ya que era la edad en la que nos echaban, y por lo que decían algunos, el exterior, sin amigos, sin familia, era duro. A mi hermana le concedieron una beca porque realmente tenía madera de actriz. Ella se fue a los 18 y yo me quedé sola, con Anna, preguntándome una y otra vez que hubiese sido de nosotras si nuestros padres no hubiesen muerto. Me di cuenta de que estaba meditando las cosas, y con un lametón de Bear en mis pies volví a la realidad.

Me fui a mi habitación sin observar demasiado y entré en el baño de mi cuarto, mi nuevo baño, a bañarme. Después de relajarme en la bañera me sequé y puse un nuevo pijama de verano azul marino. Mediante el vestidor entré en el cuarto de Anna que estaba colocando sus pocas cosas en su nueva habitación. Necesitaba estar con alguien, y Kristen no podía ser ya que ella y su novio, el vampiro, habían desaparecido después de una llamada a la fiesta de su vecino, no sin antes preguntarnos si queríamos ir. Después de decirles que estábamos seguras de que no queríamos ir cuatro veces y de que no pasaba nada si iban prometieron volver pronto y salieron por la puerta.

Anna me sonrió y se sentó en la espaciosa cama, echándose hacia atrás sobre miles de cojines. Yo me senté en la alfombra abrazando uno de los cojines que habían caído al suelo.

-¿Qué te parece Pattinson? -Me preguntó.

-Parece buen tío, es decir… ¡Es Robert Pattinson! Medio mundo sueña con estar entre sus brazos alguna vez… Tú y yo incluidas. –Reímos por mi comentario- Nunca he visto a mi hermana tan feliz con un chico, bueno… la verdad es que nunca la he visto con un chico. Si ella es feliz supongo que es lo que de verdad importa, ya que no es mi vida. Y si está con Robert es porque es un buen chico… ya conoces a Kristen y su alto listón para el amor por culpa de los libros.

-Detecto celos o ¿Me parece a mí? –Dijo mirándome de manera insinuante mientras levantaba un pie hasta pegárselo a la cabeza… Y eso que estaba tumbada.

-Ann… Robert no es el tipo de hombre que me haga mojar las bragas… Bueno, hasta cierto punto. –Susurré la última frase pero ella me oyó, ya que se sonrojó y empezó a reír al igual que yo. Al parecer no era la única que perdía las bragas por Pattinson- Así que simplemente te lo parece.

-Ya ya…- Bear entró por la puerta y comenzó a lamerme por toda la cara para luego acurrucarse a mi lado- ¡Ugggg, que asco! Luego no me digas que te de un beso. –Dijo con cara de repelús.

-No esos que te los de Bear que se le da muy bien. –Dije levantándome del suelo.

-Pues a ti que te los de Robert.- Soltó Anna mientras me tiraba un cojín, que acertó de lleno en mi cara. Puse los ojos en blanco- ¡No me digas que no te mueres porque te diese un beso! ¿Has visto cómo le come la boca a tu hermana? Se dan besos de película.

Le devolví el cojinazo.

-Ya nos gustaría a nosotras, ya… Mi hermana tiene que decirme donde aprendió a besar así, dan ganas de que nos bese hasta ella. -Volvimos a reír y yo me despedí de Anna mientras salía con Bear de su habitación. Le dejé abajo en su gran cama y subí a mi cuarto. Observando todo lo que había en ella me quedé dormida, ayudada por la brisa de aire fresco que entraba por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos a la hora de que nos dio la gana, no como en el orfanato que siempre había que estar despierto a las ocho. Desayunamos lo que quisimos y nos dedicamos a inspeccionar nuestros nuevos cuartos. Un rato después recordé como pasaba las mañanas de niña cuando los demás seguían durmiendo y escalé hasta el tejado de la parte de mi cuarto. Era seguro y de buena accesibilidad, aunque yo era un mono para esos aspectos. Me quedé un tiempo distraída observando las vistas. Se podía ver todo LA desde ahí. La casa de mi hermana estaba situada en uno de los sitios más altos de Los Feliz y desde la segunda plata ya se podían apreciar buenas vistas. Tendría que subir a la tercera para comprobar cómo eran desde allí –Ayer no me fijé en eso-.

-¿Y tu hermana? - Escuché la voz de Anna- ¡Ines! ¿Dónde estás? –Gritó algo extrañada. Argg... ya me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre...

-¡En el tejado! –Grité. Anna se acercó a la ventana y sacó su pálido rostro para observarme.

-¿Sabes algo de tu hermana? No están por la casa ni fuera. La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y no hay nadie. –Extrañada me aparté el flequillo de la cara y poniéndome una mano en la frente para ver mejor sin la molestia del sol busqué algún indicio de ella en la calle paseando a Bear o llegando de alguna parte.

-Sí, mira. –Señalé un ponto de la casa del vecino- Por allí llegan.

-¡Hola! –Gritó Ann. Yo bajé del tejado y entré en la habitación. Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras y salimos a recibirlos. Pude apreciar a Robert un poco borracho, pero solo un poco. De hecho si no fuese porque se venía quejando del sol no me hubiese dado ni cuenta. En cambio mi hermana venía en brazos de este, acurrucada en su pecho. Parecía dormida pero levantó la cabeza, guiñó un poco los ojos y nos sonrió. Se notaban que habían estado toda la noche de fiesta. ¿No era solo un ratito? Reí para mí misma.

-Ness, nosotros nos vamos a dormir. Cuando despierte te contare todo lo que quieras saber. –Yo sonreí por la borrachera que llevaba encima. Era chistoso verla en ese estado.

-Así que por eso has bebido tanto… Chicas lo siento, al parecer a Kris se le ocurrió que así podría ser más fácil todo. Nunca se emborracha tanto… Bueno yo no la dejo… Pero… Anoche se descontroló y ya nadie fue capaz de pararla. Nada pasa por una vez ¿No? –Como me esperaba, a Robert solo se le notaba un poquito la borrachera en el habla ¿Cuánto habrían bebido? Miré a Anna y sonreímos. Mi hermana tendría que echarle huevos al asunto y nada podría hacer para escaparse. Asentimos y volvimos a reír, esta vez acompañadas de Robert cuando Kristen se acurrucó más a él y empezó a chuparse el dedo gordo de la mano izquierda, justo como cuando era pequeña. Eso me trajo buenos recuerdos, como cuando a Kris se le despellejó el dedo y tuvo que dormir varios días con un guante de látex para que no se chupase el dedo… Y ya tenía 11 años. Robert nos sonrío y empezó a caminar arriba.

-¿Podemos…-Pero antes de que hubiese continuado la frase escuché como se cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Estaba algo enfadada y Ann pareció notarlo. Menuda hermana tenía. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba el alcohol para decir las cosas? Que irresponsable.

-Ness tranquilízate. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que hace. Es famosa ¿No crees que lo tiene controlado?

-Eso es lo que más odio, que sea famosa. Me da igual lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer, pero odio que me haya ocultado las cosas, como la entrada a este mundo que tanto aborrezco.

-Stewart, eres rara. Este mundo que te ofrece tu hermana está bien… ¿O es qué prefieres vivir en el orfanato?

-No, pero en este mundo todo es irreal, y tan falso como las amigas de la Barbie. –Ann soltó una carcajada- En este mundo cada uno se mete en su papel, y, actúa en su vida como si de una película se tratara. Nada es real, porque ellos mismos se maquillan sus famosas vidas. Siempre he odiado ese mundo, siempre, y ahora Kris pertenece a esa burbuja.

-¿De todo montas un drama?

-No, solo digo la verdad. –Bear se acercó a Anna y ella comenzó a acariciarle por detrás de las orejas. Eso me hizo tener una idea.

No había nadie a quien tener que decirle que nos íbamos. Según me había explicado Kristen, sus guardaespaldas solo venían cuando hacían falta, al igual que Paul y James, sus choferes. Y Abey, la chica de la limpieza solo venía dos veces a la semana. Así que dejamos una nota en la cocina que decía que nos íbamos a explorar, que no volveríamos muy tarde. Abrí la verja de la calle y Anna me siguió mientras se hacía un moño, como los que llevaba al bailar, para recoger su larga melena castaña.

-¿Qué planes tienes?

-Pues... no sé, conocer esto. Conocer este sitio. Todo aquí es enorme y muy diferente a los barrios de Londres.

-¿Que esperabas de Los Ángeles?

-Pues…

-¡Hola! ¿Eres la hermana de Kristen? –Dijo un chico moreno, de sonrisa perfecta y los ojos de un llamativo color entre grisáceo y violeta que vestía un impresionante traje gris que remarcaba todo su cuerpo y le quedaba con un guante.

-Si… -Titubee- ¿Nos conocemos?

-No, me llamo Christian Grey. Soy el vecino de tu hermana.

-¡Ah! Tú eres el fiestero. –Sonreí a la vez que Anna.

-Se podría decir que sí. Pero no me dedico a fiestas nocturnas. Soy empresario. ¿Y tú eres? -Dijo mirando a Ann.

-Yo soy Anna, amiga de Kristen y Ness –Puso su mano en mi hombro y enrojeció de vergüenza por su timidez.

-Encantado. Si necesitáis algo estoy al lado. Y estáis invitadas a la próxima fiesta, cuando quiera que sea. Ya me dijo Kris ayer que estabais cansadas por el viaje. Una lástima, no siempre se disfruta de mis fiestas, ya que son pocas. –Grey me miro de tal forma que me hizo empezar a sentir palpitaciones y las manos temblorosas- Por cierto dile a tu hermana que lo que paso ayer hay que repetirlo y que nos vemos esta noche.

-De acuerdo. –Dije sonriente… ¿Qué habría hecho Kristen?- Por cierto, ¿Podrías decirnos algún lugar para tomar algo y divertirnos a estas horas?

-Claro. –Se sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su americana una tarjeta y de otro un bolígrafo, y comenzó a escribir. Todo lo que hacia nuestro trajeado nuevo amigo Christian era muy sexi de observar. Sonrió y nos dio la tarjeta. Por delante estaba el nombre de su empresa junto a su número de teléfono y por detrás, escrito en tinta azul, la dirección de un café.

Dejamos a Grey atrás, en el camino a su coche y comenzamos a observar todo lo que nos rodeaba. El café estaba a pocas manzanas de la casa de mi hermana. Era un pequeño, pero bonito café italiano llamado "La bella tua cantante". Parecía sacado de los cuentos, el ambiente era mágico y tranquilo. Ahí dentro todos sonreían.

Nota mental: Traer aquí a futuras citas.

Me reí de mi misma, futuras citas….

Nos sentamos en la terraza y nos tomamos un café con helado cada una, acompañado de una porción de tarta de moras. Tendría que agradecerle a Christian que nos recomendase el sitio. Después de degustarlo todo y hacer varias fotos nos despedimos de la maja camarera y seguimos nuestra visita.

Comenzamos a recorrer parques inmensos por los que hacia corre a Anna detrás mía, sin ningún motivo. Ella corría detrás y yo disfrutaba como una niña pequeña. Anna era mucho más lenta que yo, y en poco tiempo dejamos nuestro estúpido juego para hacernos fotos. Nos sentamos en un banco, cerca de estanque que había en ese inmenso parque para descansar un poco y continuamos explorando como pequeñas niñas en una tienda de caramelos. Cuando ya volvíamos a casa decidimos ir por otra parte y a pocas calles de casa me paré en seco mirando la perrera que apareció ante nuestros ojos.

-Ness, vamos. –Anna tiro de mi pero yo no me moví- Tu hermana seguro que ya se ha despertado.

-Espera Ann. –terminé de leer la placa que había en la puerta y conté el dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-No pensaras lo que creo que vas a hacer… ¿No? –Sonríe a Anna y mientras me guardaba el móvil y las llaves y entré en la perrera.

-Kristen tiene novio, yo quiero un perro… Además ayer me dio permiso. –Reí.

-Envidiosa.

-No lo soy. Solo me gusta tener cosas diferentes a las de mi hermana a destiempo. –Anna rio y empecé a ver todos los animales que había enjaulados.

Me separe de ella y salí fuera, ya que dentro solo había razas pequeñas y no me gustaban.

Había recorrido todo, y pasaba por la última fila de jaulas un poco deprimida cuando note una sensación extraña a mi alrededor. Me giré a la izquierda y haba un pero tumbado dándome la espalda. Me acerqué y agaché junto a su sucia jaula y leí los datos en voz alta.

-¿Te llamas 69? –Dije extrañada- Tus antiguos dueños se aburrían. –El perro se puso de pie y acercándose a mí con la cabeza agachada empezó a mover la cola. Algo le hacía diferente de los demás. No tenía esa vitalidad que tenían los demás cuando pasabas cerca de su jaula. Me puse en cuclillas y el perro se sentó en frente de mí. Alzó su mirada y no pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo y fue como si me viese reflejada en él.

-Se lo duro que es que te dejen solo. Se puede decir que te comprendo, pero a veces hay que tener esperanza y creer en las segundas oportunidades. –Bajé la mirada e intente acariciarlo pero 69 me gruñó. Tenía carácter, no entendía que me llamaba la atención en ese perro. Era un husky negro, con la garganta y la tripa blanca. Sus ojos eran de un precioso color azul cielo. Estaba en los huesos y su pelaje no brillaba. Parecía mucho más grande que un pastor alemán y cuando me puse de pie lo comprobé. Me di la vuelta y lo escuché gemir y ladra para llamar mi atención. Chasqueé la lengua, me giré y volví a acercarme a él. Esta vez al extender mi mano por encima de su cabeza me dejó acariciarlo, incluso me lamió el brazo a través de los barrotes. El parecía ahora más contento. Volví a mirar sus datos. Tenía 3 años, una año más que yo si fuese persona. En ese momento comprendí que estaba hecho para ser mi compañero de carreras por los inmensos parques, y un fiel amigo, que a diferencia de las personas, siempre estaría ahí, aunque me hubiese enfadado con él, para hacerme sonreír- Tendré que cambiarte en nombre… pensemos… ¿Lobo? -69 ladró y bajó las orejas- Vale, ese no te gusta… pues… ¿Shadow? –Volvió a hacer el gesto anterior- Joder, anda que no eres tiquismiquis. Voy a pensar otro, y como no te guste… Te llamaras así de cualquier modo… ¿Qué te parece Cobu? –ladró y comenzó a mover el rabo- Pues Cobu. –Sonreí y pulse el botón que había en la verja. Al poco tiempo apareció un chico castaño de ojos marrones, más bajito que yo, supuse que para atenderme. Sacó a Cobu de la jaula y le puso una cadena a modo de collar. Me dio algunas cosas y papeles y page su vacuna para poder llevármelo sin problemas a casa.

-Ha tenido suerte, le íbamos a sacrificar esta semana. Lleva toda su corta vida aquí. Espero que disfrute de su compañía. –Dijo el chico dándome una correa. Se la puse entregándole la cadena de antes y salimos fuera, donde nos esperaba Anna. En cuanto esta lo vio salió corriendo hacia nosotros y acaricio a Cobu entre las orejas.

-¿Cómo lo has llamado? –Preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a casa.

-Pues… Cobu. –Dije intentando restarle importancia mientas este salía corriendo detrás de una ardilla que acababa de bajar de un árbol. Empezó a gruñir y nosotras a reír de su comportamiento.

-Cobu vamos, las ardillas son más agiles que tú. –Dije dejándole unos pasos atrás. Cobu corrió haca nosotras y comenzó a restregarse en nuestras piernas, señal de aprecio. Le até con la correa cuando llegábamos a casa. Anna corrió dentro, a darse una ducha, ya que Cobu la había llenado de pelos y babas y yo me quedé en el jardín jugando con mi nuevo amigo y Bear, que salió corriendo a recibirnos.

Después de muchas carreras y caídas en el césped los tres parecíamos sacados de una pocilga. El barro había cubierto mis ropas y sus pelajes. Cansada me senté en la escalera del porche y los perros se sentaron a mi costado. Mientras recuperaba el aliento volé a mi mundo de Yupi.

-¿Quién es este? –La voz dulce y melodiosa de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos. Yo giré la cabeza tragando saliva y respondí nerviosa.

-Es Sesenta y nue… ¡Cobu! –Dije dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente.

-Buen nombre… 69 era un nombre mas cañero ¿No? –Dijo sentándose a mi lado mientras nos reíamos y Bear se tumbaba a los pies de su dueña.

-Sí, el 69 es un número que tú y Robert conocéis muy bien, y claro… No podía dejar con ese trauma a mi chucho. –Reí y Kristen me dio una colleja.

Kristen POV

Amodorrada me estiré en la cama. Un poco de luz entraba por las persianas, pero no la suficiente para poder ver a mi alrededor. Volví a cerrar los ojos y palpé con la mano derecha la cama en busca de Rob. Solo encontré sábanas frías. Refunfuñé y me di la vuelta apoyando la cara entre las mullidas almohadas. No me dolía la cabeza, no me pitaban los oídos, no tenía nauseas. Pues no me había emborrachado tanto. Además lo recordaba todo… Un poco dudoso lo último. ¿Me quedé dormida?

Escuché los ruidos del exterior. Se oía a Bear ladrar, el piar de los pájaros y algún que otro grito infantil. La casa estaba silenciosa, supuse que Ness y Anna habían ido a conocer mundo. Recordé porque había bebido más, algo que nunca hago. Miedo. El mismo miedo que lleva quitándome el sueño desde que supe el día en que llegaría Ness a casa. El miedo que me da dolores de cabeza y me desconcentra.

Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que hacía y decía a partir de ahora. Y tenía que tener más cuidado todavía en contarle lo que había pasado estos últimos años. Posiblemente cuando lo supiese todo primero me mataría, después me cortaría en pedacitos y luego se lo daría a Bear para comer.

Suspiré.

-¿Rob? –Grité. Ohhh. Mal. El dolor de cabeza hizo su entrada con un redoble de tambores- Mierda… -Gemí.

Robert apareció minutos después por la puerta del baño, con el pelo húmedo y sin camiseta. Se acercó a mí, que le miraba con cara de fastidio. Rio por lo bajo y plantó un suave beso en mi frente

-Cariño, nunca se te ha dado bien beber. Hazme un sitio anda. –Dijo dándome un azote en el muslo. Me deslicé a un lado de la cama y, cuando él se hubo tumbado me acurruqué en su pecho y volvía a cerrar los ojos. Robert olía a colonia y jabón. Pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me apretó contra él. Así se me pasaban todos los males.

-Mmm… ¿Qué hora es? –Pregunté con la voz pastosa y un poco ronca.

-Son las doce. Ness y Anna no están, han dejado una nota. –Dijo mientras empezaba a hacerme caricias en el brazo, que se fueron deslizando por mi espalda hasta llegar al final de _mi_ camiseta robada de su armario, para entrar por dentro de ella y empezar a subir por un costado.

-Rob… - Susurré- Sabes cómo acabaremos… Y yo necesito una ducha y una aspirina para ser persona... -Al parecer mi comentario no pareció importarle, ya que nos hizo girar hacia un lado y el acabó sobre mí.

-Yo tengo un remedio para eso… -Dijo comenzando a dar besos por todo mi cuello, sus manos volvían a avanzar por dentro de mi camiseta, mientras la iba subiendo a su paso.

-Las _niñas_ pueden llegar en cualquier momento… -Intenté levantarme, pero Rob quitó sus manos de mi cuerpo y agarró mis muñecas, pegándolas a la cama a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Ness y Anna son mayorcitas, no se escandalizaran por oírte gemir... Al menos Ness. –Robert volvió a atacar mi cuello mordiéndolo ahora en algunas partes. Gemí y el besó mis labios. Su aliento sabía a menta. Tiró de mi labio inferior sin delicadeza y eso bastó para hacerme enloquecer. Soltó el agarre de mis muñecas y llevé mis manos a su cuello, agarrando el pelo de su nuca mientras comenzábamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas. Ahora que tenía las manos libres volvió a su trabajo de antes, subió por mis costados hasta llegar a mis pechos. Murmuró algo incoherente y me quitó la camiseta, que cayó a algún lado del cuarto. Empezó a bajar besándome la mandíbula, para continuar con mi cuello, donde hizo más fuerza, a sabiendas de que me dejaría una marca cuando sentí sus dientes. Mientras, una de sus manos voló a uno de mis pechos y empezó a masajearlo. Gemí y cerré los ojos. Mordí su hombro y me dejé hacer. Bajó por mi clavícula hasta llegar a su objetivo. Depositó un beso en cada pecho y luego empezó a morder y jugar con el pezón de uno de ellos, dándome besos mojados, mientras que con la otra mano seguía masajeando y tirando del pezón contrario. Gemí y me retorcí debajo de él, notando como se creaba una piscina en mi entrepierna. Robert parecía encenderse cada vez más. Cambió de pecho no sin antes morder mis labios con fiereza y hacer que soltase un jadeo. Bajé mis manos hasta sus pantalones, los desabroché y bajé su cremallera. Solté otro gemido al notar un tirón de sus dientes en uno de mis pezones, haciendo que un hormigueó llegase hasta mi bajo vientre. Le agarré por los hombros y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad le separé de mis pechos. El me miró con una cara confundida. Sonreí de forma traviesa y salí de debajo de el para ponerme encima. Rob me sonrió y se tumbó. Comencé besando sus labios de forma calmada y juguetona, mordiéndolos, tirando de ellos y pasando mi lengua por todo su contorno. Seguí bajando por su mandíbula y su cuello dando pequeños mordisquitos y dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva por ahí donde besaba. Rob agarró mis nalgas con sus manos y me dio un apretón. Me calenté más todavía... Si es que era posible y seguí bajando por su pecho, mordiendo y tirando de sus pezones al igual que había hecho el con los míos. Soltó un gemido y yo sonreí. Chupé uno de ellos y deslicé mi lengua hacia abajo, pasando por su ombligo y depositando un beso en él. Llegué a le elástico de sus boxers y al comienzo de los pantalones, ya desabrochados. Tiré del elástico de forma perversa y bajé de la cama. Agarre una de las perneras del pantalón y tiré de ella, lo mismo hice con la otra. Se los acabé de quitar y me separé de la cama, observando su ahora abultada erección que esperaba impaciente su turno. Agarré el elástico de mis bragas y empecé a juguetear con el mientras me mordía el labio. La sonrisa de Robert se amplió cuando deslicé las bragas por mis piernas y dejé que cayesen al suelo. Con ridículo paso, pero tierno salí de ellas. Volví a acercarme a la cama y gateé hasta Rob, que agarró mis caderas y me besó ferozmente.

- Te voy a tener que emborrachar más a menudo… Gatita. –Me susurró al oído antes de volver a estar debajo de él. Gemí en su oído y mordí su lóbulo. En un visto y no visto se deshizo de sus boxers y sentí su miembro en mi bajo vientre... La piscina de mi entrepierna se había desbordado y notaba como mi clítoris palpitaba. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y me besó antes de separarse de mí y abrir un cajón de su mesilla. Sacó un envoltorio negro y sus ojos brillaron.

-Rob… Cariño, hace años que tomo la píldora.- Dije confusa. Él se rio por lo bajo y me pasó el paquetito negro. Por las persianas entraba la suficiente luz como para leer lo que ponía- "Twilight"…

-Los encargó Kellan y luego nos dio una caja a cada uno. Me pone que usemos uno. –Me susurró al odio a la vez que empezaba a jugar con uno de mis pechos, haciéndome gemir- Además, esta semana estabas tan nerviosa que te has estado tomando las pastillas para depresiones que te recetaron para calmarlos… Eso anula los efectos de la píldora.

Me di un golpecito en la frente. Tonta. Gracias a Dios estab…

-Cariño… la otra noche…- Mi voz empezó a sonar asustada. Robert me calló con un beso cuando empezaba a levantarme.

-No te preocupes, sueles perder la noción de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, la otra noche usé condón. –Suspiré y Rob me sonrió. Me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y yo volví a relajarme- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? Porque me tienes duro y caliente.

Reí y rasgué el envoltorio negro con los dientes. Robert cogió el preservativo y se lo puso con una sonrisa. Antes de poder volver a recostarme y tirar el papel Robert me penetró de una sola vez y solté un gemido bien alto que me hizo caer contra la cama. Si no llegué al orgasmo poco me faltó. Robert gruñó y empezó a penetrarme con un ritmo rápido y sin parar mientras me comenzaba a besar para acallar mis gemidos. Lo rodeé con mis piernas y besé sus labios con fiereza. Escuché de fondo el ladrido de Bear y supe él porqué de follar en vez de hacer el amor… Aunque lo nuestro siempre acababa siendo sexo duro. Ness y Anna estaban en casa.

Mordí el cuello de Rob cuando aumentó el ritmo y me agarré con más fuerza a él, sintiendo como su miembro crecía y se ponía más duro. Acallé mis gemidos y jadeos con su cuello mientras el gruñía y gemía en mi oído. Pocos segundos después sentí esa familiar sensación en mí bajo vientre y gemí más fuerte. Robert emprendió mi gemido y con una mano comenzó a pellizcar y retorcer mi clítoris. Eso me hizo enloquecer y retorcerme mientras él me penetraba más rápido y fuerte. Comencé a sentir como me llegaba el orgasmo cuando Robert dio una fuerte estocada que me hizo gritar. Gemí, arañé su espalda y encorvé la mía cuando el orgasmo hizo presencia y me envolvió en él. Cerré los ojos con fuerza sintiendo el orgasmo que me hizo temblar y gemir más rápido, bañando el miembro de Rob con mis propios jugos. En dos estocadas más Rob dejó mi clítoris y aumentó aún más la velocidad para correrse con un bajo gemido en mi oído que casi me hizo tener otro orgasmo.

Respirábamos rápido y seguíamos con la adrenalina del momento. Me lancé a sus labios y los besé y mordí casi violentamente, tirando de su cabello y volviendo a enroscar mis piernas. Robert me correspondió rápidamente, uniéndose a mí de una forma casi febril, juntando nuestras lenguas y jugando a un juego sin ganadores.

Cuando nos hubimos quedado sin aliento nos separamos, y Robert salió de mí despacio, dejando un vació dentro de mí. Se tumbó a un lado de la cama y me envolvió con sus brazos, en los que yo gustosa me acurruqué no sin antes besar su pecho. Poco a poco fuimos recuperando la respiración, hasta calmarnos. Me gustaba como después de una buena sesión de sexo Robert me hacía sentir en el cielo. Cerré los ojos y dejé que las caricias que había comenzado a hacerme en la espalda, con ahora cálidos dedos, me arrastrasen al mundo de los sueños, olvidándome de todo lo demás.


End file.
